Bad Boy
by Mythics
Summary: The tenrou-team comes back and throws a giant party! Laughter, fun and joy filled the guild along with wait.. Drinking? Well lets just say that Juvia was happy that she drank that night. Songfic


**Yea yea, I know what youre thinking. "New story upload in one week MY ASS" More like 3 weeks. I havent really been keeping my promises lately huh? hehe gomenasai! but i swear that the day i wanted to upload this which was the day after i announced that i was uploading a new story, i got grounded for some indecent grades. trust me, i suffered. i hope that this story makes up for the long wait! also, i noticed that i put up some stars in my previous strory (Opposites Attract Stronger Than You Think) but i never got around to explaining them. Well i fixed that just incase any of you didnt know what they meant alreay. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FairyTail or the song! **

It was a normal day in FairyTail. And by normal, there was obviously a crazy party filled with joy, fun and laughter. And hell, even chaos. But thats what FairyTail is, fun. And no one is afraid to show it. FairyTail was celebrating the return of the tenrou-team. Many thought that it was the biggest party held in FairyTail yet. In one table, Cana was having a drinking contest with Master, Macao and Wakaba, in another table, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were all laughing and talking with eachother. Mirajane and Lissana were very busy serving everyone as well as talking amongst themselves. Gray and Natsu were having their usual bouts on whos the stronger one. However, in one table, we have 4 girls sitting, chatting, gossiping and wait a second, Drinking?

"Ne, Lu-chan," a drunk Levy said.

"Wh-what?" a drunk Lucy said.

"Ne, Lu-chan~"

"JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT ALREADY!" a angry drunk Erza yelled

"Stop yelling!" Juvia said while sniffling.

Yes, the girls were drunk out of their minds. Who gave them sake, no one knows. Even Mirajane looked at Lissana with worried eyes but Lissana just shrugged not knowing who gave them the sake.

"Ahh, Gray-sama, what does Juvia have to do to get you to love her?" Juvia said while crying.

"hehe, why dont you sing to him?" Lucy said with a smile. "I would do it for Natsu if i had the g-guts." Lucy said putting her head down

"Sing?" Juvia asked

"Y-yea! you totally should! Id sing for a love one anyt-time!" Levy said with a cheerful smile

"Sing for a love one huh?" Erza said. She seemed to calm down when the thought of blue hair came across her thoughts. "Yes you absolutely should!" and shes back to yelling.

"N-no, Juvia could never do that" Juvia said sulking

"Oh come on, im sure you have a GREAT voice!" Lucy said

"Thank you Lucy san but what song should Juvia even sing?" she asked

"Sing a song that best relates to yours and Grays relationship" Lucy said

"Haha, what relationship?" Levy said laughing

"Levy-san..." Juvia said starting to cry

"Oi oi, Levy-chan, you have to be careful!" Lucy said

"Hai Hai" she replied

"OK. I know what song for you too sing!" Erza yelled. "Meanwhile, WHERE THE HELL DID ALL OF THE SAKE GO?!"

"Atta girl Erza! Come and drink with us!" Cana yelled out

"Here" Erza said giving Juvia a small piece of paper with the name of the song. "I feel like this song explains everything"

The girls took a look at the piece of paper.

"Do you know how the lyrics?" Lucy asked

"Yes" Juvia replied

"Then go sing it!" Lucy said

The guild was loud and filled when life and everyone was happy to see that. But they needed some silence so Juvia could sing.

"Excuse me everyone" Mirajane said. The guild was still extremely loud and didnt listen to Mirajane. "Excuse me" she said once again. No one stopped talking

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she screamed into the mic. There. Now it was silent.

"*cough*. Thank you everyone for your undivided attention. Id like to present Juvia Lockser. She will be singing a song for a special someone." Mirajane explained

Everyone already knew who it was about and they all snickered while aww'ing here and there.

"Umm, thank you Mira-san. This song is called Bad Boy by Cascada." Juvia said. And with that, the music started to play and she began to sing.

**Remember the feelings, remember the day**

**My stone heart was breaking**

**My love ran away**

**This moments I knew I would be someone else**

**My love turned around and I fell**

So far, everyone was shocked at Juvias beautiful voice. They already began cheering. With that, she hit the chorus.

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

The crowd went crazy. Everyone got up and started to dance and a few sang along. Gray just stood there with shocked eyes. Who knew that she could sing so well? That was a common thought in everyones head. Many couples started to pair off and dance with eachother. Natsu and Lucy dancing together, as well as Freed and Mirajane and Lissana and Bickslow. Levy went over to Gajeel but Gajeel tried to look cool and turned around. But Levy had her way with him anyways. Evergreen and Elfman looked at eachother, blushed and turned away but still had those smiles on their faces. Cana was ofcourse drinking with Master, Macao and Wakaba. Erza joined in once in a while but she enjoyed her strawberry cake as a certain man keeps crossing her mind. The music was exhilarating, everyone was pumped up with joy and adrenaline.

**You once made this promise**

**To stay by my side**

**But after some time you just pushed me aside**

**You never thought that a girl could be strong**

**Now I'll show you how to go on**

Juvia put such passion in the lyrics that many people were nudging Gray to go up to her after the song and give her a kiss. Gray knew that Juvia liked her, but he always tried to ignore it because he never knew how to approach it. Gray was brought back from his thoughts went the music sped up again.

**Be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**

**Be my week-end lover**

**But don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you again**

**No I don't need you again**

The music continued shortly after the last lines were said. Juvia even started to dance along as she finished singing. Throughout the entire song, her eyes barely left Gray. She saw his dumbstruck face. She saw the amazement and surprise that his eyes held. She only wished that he was up on the stage with her. That they would be together, but not all wishes come true and she knew that. She had a life of solitude. No one wanted her back then and she didnt know what made her think someone would want her now. She closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears that might come out. God who knew she gets so emotional when she drinks. When she opened them, she scanned the crowd but Gray was no where to be seen. God was she upset at that.

"Th-Thank you everyone for letting Juvia sing this song!" Juvia said with a cheerful smile. She hoped no one knew it was fake. She hopped of the stage and went to her table. She was devistated._ "How could Gray-sama do this? Juvia sang for him and yet he leaves like that without saying a word. How stupid could Juvia be?"_ she thought to herself. She was so close to just bawling out, right there, in the middle of all her friends.

"Juvia that was amazing!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yea you have such an amazing voice!" Levy added.

"Gray is a lucky man to have such a woman dedicated to him" Erza said

The mentioning of Grays name nearly led Juvia to collapse on the floor.

"Where is Gray anyways?" Lucy asked

"I havent seen him since the song ended" Levy said

"Dont tell me that bastard left without thanking Juvia!" Erza yelled out in rage

"Now now. Its fine. Really it is. Juvia isnt really upset. Its just like Gray-sama to act like this" Juvia said. "Its getting late and Juvia thinks shell go home now. Juvia might take up a mission tomorrow."

"O-Okay" the three girls said together. And with that, Juvia left with the rest of FairyTail cheering her on for that spectacular performance.

Juvia sighed as she went back to her dorm in Fairy Hills. _"Juvia understands that Gray-sama does this alot but, a simple 'Thank you' would have been quite pleasant."_ She thought to herself. She was ready to just throw herself on her bed and just start crying. Her life was never any good. The one time she made friends before FairyTail was in Phantom Lords dark guild. And Gray was the only reason she even joined FairyTail. She thought she could be with him.

" Juvia guesses that she thought wrong" she said to herself as she made it to the front gates.

"What did you guess wrong?" came a familiar voice

Juvia turned around in shock to see Gray standing behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"Gray-sama" Juvia said

"Hey there." he said. "That was really nice to sing that song to me. You truly have an amazing voice"

Juvia blushed at the compliment. "Why didnt Gray-sama tell me this at the guild"

"Oh well you see, I was going to. But then i was like 'nahh. too many people for that'" He explained.

"Oh. I see" Juvia said with her head down. What good would the compliment be to her if other people didnt know that he said it.

"Hey now, dont get upset. Im not done" Gray said as he walked over to Juvia.

Juvia looked up and saw Gray in front of her. She blushed even more. He was so close to her. She could feel his body heat radiating from him. Which ofcourse is odd for the ice-wizard.

"What do you-" Juvias words were cut off. It took her a good five seconds to realize what was happening. Gray kissed Juvia. As soon as realization hit her, he broke the kiss.

"How about you let me finish." Gray said with a smirk. "Ill be your bad boy.." He got closer to her ear. "If you be my bad girl"

Thats all it took to make Juvia as red as a tomato.

"G-Gray-sama" Juvia said as she looked into his eyes.

"So is that a yes or a no?" he asked with that smirk still on his face.

Juvia grabbed his neck and pushed him towards her into a passionate kiss. She grinned into the kiss.

"Its a yes, but be careful Gray-sama, once Juvia is a bad girl, you wont want a good Juvia again" she whispered into his ear.

"Excellent" Gray said. "Well its getting pretty chilly, and my house is too far and since im already here, why dont I stay?"

"Go right ahead" Juvia said

*The next day*

"Good morning gi-" Juvia said to Erza, Lucy and Levy. But stopped when she saw all three of them with their heads down in pain.

"H-h-how are you Juvia?" Lucy asked

"Hey now, Juvia thinks she should be asking you that.." Juvia said

"You feeling any better from last night?" Levy asked. Her head was still down.

"Yes, Juvia is feeling much better" Juvia said

"How do you not have a hangover?" Erza asked with droopy eyes

"Oh well umm, Juvia meant to turn on the heater last night but ended up getting a blast of cold air. It um turns out that the colder it is, the better for your hangover. hehe" Juvia said with her hand behind her head.

The girls just looked at her.

"Well i guess ill give it a try tonight" Lucy said. The two other girls agreed with her.

"Well Good luck Lucy-san" Juvia said. "Juvias gonna go get something to eat" and with that she left to go and get her breakfast. _"That was quite close"_ she thought to herself. Juvia sat down and across she saw a familiar raven haired boy. The boy saw her and they smiled at each other. She was very happy that she had something to drink last night.

**Well i hope you enjoyed this! Please leave your review and tell me what you liked\disliked about this story! Please do because i want to make my stories better and better! also if you have any requests on what other fanfic you would like me to write, please let me know and i will be happy enough to write it!**

**~Mythics**


End file.
